1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flag display apparatus useful in displaying a flag wherein a selected portion of the center of the front of the flag can be displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flags have been in existence for many years. It is customary to use a conventional stand alone upright flag pole to display the flags. The flag is connected to the flag pole, and drapes down there from. Generally, the flag poles and corresponding flags come in two configurations. In one configuration, the pole has two clips, one at the top of the pole and one at the mid-section of the pole. The flag for use with this type of pole has a top eyelet at the top left corner of the flag, and a bottom eyelet at the bottom left corner of the flag. The two clips of the pole can be connected to eyelets of the flag to hold the flag in an intended position upon the pole.
In a second configuration, the flag pole has a top with an eyelet at the top. The flag for use with this type of pole generally has a sleeve along the left side for receiving the top section of the pole. The flag further has an eyelet through the top left corner of the flag for the clip to connect to.
Some flag displays use a rigid bar across the top of the flag to display the entire flag. Such an apparatus may work well for its intended purposes, but it has some drawbacks associated with it. A flag display apparatus of this type may be impractical for use with anything but a relatively small flag. Large flags may have a length of more than four feet, and the weight of the flag could tip the flag pole unless it is anchored into the ground or floor. Undesirably, anchoring the flag pole to the ground or floor limits the mobility of the flag pole and flag and can require permanent alterations to the floor.
Another apparatus, such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,050 to Horn, shows a system for producing a wave motion in flags and other insignia. This patent teaches the use of an air blower in combination with the flag and flag pole. While this combination may work well for its intended purposes, its application is somewhat limited. It may be undesirable to use a powerful fan in indoor applications, as the resulting breeze and noise from the fan may be distracting. Alternatively, when using a less powerful fan so as not to disrupt the indoor environment, the fan may only work as intended with a relatively small flag. Further, the blower requires an energy source, such as a battery or electrical connection to a wall socket.
One solution to this problem was developed by the inventor of the present invention, wherein a rod was provided having the adhesive surface of tape present on each end. FIG. 1 shows this design. The user could adhesively secure the tape within a flag as it depends from the pole. While this design solved many of the problems noted above, its design could be improved upon. The tape at the ends of the rod may lose their adhesive qualities over time. This could lead to the rod falling from the flag at an inopportune time. The tape at the ends of the rod therefore needs frequent replacement, and suitable tape may not be readily available for replacement. Having a lack of suitable tape available for replacement could render the device useless for its intended purpose.
Thus there exists a need for a flag display apparatus that solves these and other problems.